


Sins Born in a Kiss

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: “Can you—” Steve pauses before he narrows his eyes. “Take your pants off.”Tony’s skin flushes, in a way that Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, and he wonders if that’s something Tony trained himself out of as he got older. It’s goddamn delicious, and Steve really just wants to tackle him to the bed and spend hours discovering all the ways he can make Tony blush.“You’re getting off on this,” Tony says, his hands resting on the waistband of his sweatpants as he stands in front of Steve.“Am I not meant to?” Steve asks, and Tony smiles, big and unselfconscious, and Steve can’t help but return it. “I want you.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 53
Kudos: 463
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020





	Sins Born in a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's de-aged physically but not mentally.
> 
> slight virginity kink and possessive Steve.
> 
> fill for the de-aged square on the PotS twink Tony bingo

“Tony, come on,” Steve says, knocking on the door to their bathroom where JARVIS told him Tony was hiding. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Go away.”

“Sweetheart, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Steve says, leaning against the doorframe and resting his head against his forearm. “I don’t know what that ray gun did to you.”

“It’s fine,” Tony yells through the door. “I know what it did and I’m just going to stay in here until it goes away.”

“Now you’re worrying me. Open the door or I open it.”

It’s quiet for a moment before Steve hears Tony sigh, and then the door opens and Tony’s standing there looking twenty years younger than he did when they left the tower. Steve can feel his eyes widen as he looks Tony over. “I—you—”

“Happy now?” Tony asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re—”

“Say it.”

“You’re so _small_ ,” Steve blurts out, instantly regretting it when Tony rolls his eyes. “Tony—”

“See, that’s why I’m staying in the bathroom,” Tony says. “So if you— _Steve_!”

Steve catches Tony by the arm before he can vanish into the bathroom again and lifts him up, walking over to the bed with him before gently putting him down. “Stay,” Steve says, squeezing Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“I hate this,” Tony interrupts, waving an arm in the air. “Look at me, this is ridiculous.”

“That’s not exactly the word I would use,” Steve says absently, looking at Tony. He’s seen pictures of Tony from his twenties, but he never—he hadn’t been attracted to him aside from the general Tony of it all. All the pictures and footage of Tony in his twenties Steve’s seen involved the public Tony, the Tony that puts on a face and fake smile and covers up his emotions.

The Tony in front of him right now is in a pair of slightly baggy sweatpants along with a hoodie that belongs to Steve, and that’s making him look even smaller than he is. The edges of his face are softened, not as sharp as they usually are on the face Steve sees every day, but his eyes—they’re still Tony. Still got the warmth that Steve fell in love with years ago.

“Steve,” Tony says, butting into Steve’s thoughts. “I lose you somewhere?”

“You’re just—I want to see you,” Steve says quietly, trailing his fingers down Tony’s neck, tugging on the loose collar of the hoodie that’s exposing Tony’s collarbone. “Please.”

“You—” Tony wrinkles his nose. “Really?”

“Why do you find that so hard to believe?” Steve asks as he sits down on the bed next to Tony. “You’ve gone on about what a hot twink you were in your twenties for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Oh, those words coming out of your mouth sound so wrong.”

“Avoidance.”

“Ugh.” Tony looks away and shrugs, his fingers twisting together. “It’s different, like this. It’s fine to look back and think about how I looked but—”

“What?”

“I hated myself back then,” Tony says simply. “And being back in that body, thinking about what I was like, it’s—”

“Painful.”

“Something like that,” Tony says with a sigh before he turns to look at Steve, a soft smile on his face that somehow is inescapably Tony, whatever age he’s at. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Tony says, stripping the hoodie off and dropping it on the floor. “You want me, you got me.”

Steve’s sure he should say something here, but there’s suddenly so much of Tony’s skin in front of him that his brain feels like it’s shorting out. It’s not like he’s not used to seeing Tony’s naked body, but—. Somehow this feels new, seeing Tony like this, and Steve itches to touch him.

Frowning, Tony pokes his stomach. “Didn’t have abs back then,” he says almost absently. “Guess being a superhero is good for something.”

“Can you—” Steve pauses before he narrows his eyes. “Take your pants off.”

Tony’s skin flushes, in a way that Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, and he wonders if that’s something Tony trained himself out of as he got older. It’s goddamn delicious, and Steve really just wants to tackle him to the bed and spend hours discovering all the ways he can make Tony blush.

“You’re getting off on this,” Tony says, his hands resting on the waistband of his sweatpants as he stands in front of Steve.

“Am I not meant to?” Steve asks, and Tony smiles, big and unselfconscious, and Steve can’t help but return it. “I want you.”

“Dirty old man,” Tony says as he pushes down his sweatpants, kicking them off to the side before he climbs on Steve’s lap. “What do you want, huh? Want to hold me down on the bed? Get off on how much smaller I am now? Want me to ride you? Hold my hips tight as you fuck me?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve groans, not entirely sure where he wants to put his hands first, but quickly settling on grabbing Tony’s ass, his fingers massaging the soft skin as he meets Tony’s mouth in a desperate kiss. It’s different without Tony’s facial hair, and Steve slides a hand up Tony’s back until he can cup the back of his head, holding him in place as Steve takes his fill. The noises Tony’s making go straight to Steve’s cock, and he stands up while still holding onto Tony, smiling into the kiss when Tony instinctively wraps his legs around Steve’s hips.

“What do you want?” Tony asks, teeth nipping at Steve’s bottom lip. “Steve?”

“You,” Steve says. He glances down between them at Tony’s cock where it’s pressing right up against Steve’s abs, pre-come making a mess of Steve’s t-shirt. He adjusts his grip on Tony, pulling him the smallest bit closer, and bites his lip to suppress a smile when he sees the way Tony reacts.

“You’ve got me,” Tony says, his fingers playing with Steve’s hair at the nape of his neck. “You, uh. So. Thing is, depending on what age I am exactly, I—not that it matters because God knows you and I have more than made up for it, but—”

“Tony.”

“It’s possible I haven’t been fucked. Yet. I’m not sure, it’s not like I got carbon dated when that ray hit me.”

“You mean—”

“Technically? Yeah. Probably.”

Steve’s mouth goes dry and he licks his lips. “So I’d—I mean—”

“Unchartered territory,” Tony says with a smile. “Technically. Body wise, anyway. Fuck, this is confusing. My body is a virgin but my mind isn’t? How does that— _oh_ okay, I guess you like that,” Tony exclaims as Steve carries him back over to the bed.

“I like it,” Steve says, just before he gently puts Tony down on the bed and quickly strips his own clothes off, not giving a care where they fall. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Steve gets on the bed and focuses on Tony. The late day sun is streaming through the windows, casting a golden light over Tony’s skin, and Steve can’t help but stare and catalogue all the ways in which Tony’s body is different now.

“Keep staring like that and you’ll make me self conscious,” Tony says, a lazy smile on his face as he runs a hand down his body and grips his cock. “Thought you wanted—”

“I do,” Steve interrupts. “I really do.”

“Then do something.”

Steve raises an eyebrow before he shifts on the bed, lowering his head and taking Tony’s cock into his mouth. There’s not much of a difference in this that Steve can tell, and he sticks to what he knows Tony likes, slowly teasing the head with his tongue, until Tony’s hand is pulling at his hair.

“Can’t—” Tony says, waving a hand in the air. “Gonna come.”

“What was your refractory period like in your twenties?” Steve asks, slowly stroking Tony’s cock, watching as Tony pushes up into his light touch.

“Huh, I—good point. Carry on.”

Steve grins before he gets back to sucking Tony’s cock. Tony’s hand doesn’t leave Steve’s hair, and Steve lets him tug at it, enjoying the slight sting of pain when Tony pulls just a little too hard. It’s grounding, reminding him that Tony is still Tony, whatever age he’s at, and Steve loves it.

It doesn’t take long before Tony’s coming, his hips jerking, and a strangled groan slipping from his mouth as Steve swallows it all down. Pulling off, Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks at Tony. There’s sweat pooling in the dip of his throat, his chest rising and falling with every breath, and Steve surges up to kiss him, covering his body with his own.

Tony’s so fucking small underneath him, and Steve can’t stop his brain from focusing on it. It’s not like he’s ever been as built as Steve, but between boxing and piloting the Iron Man suit he’d been all corded muscles, lean strength that Steve had always taken the time to appreciate. Tony like this, though, is softer. Delicate, in a way, even though Steve knows Tony would probably hit him for thinking it, and it’s—.

Fuck, Steve can’t wait to be inside him.

Breaking the kiss, Steve reaches for the lube and slides down between Tony’s legs. Tony’s cock is already starting to fill again, and Steve presses a sloppy kiss against the base before he shifts, kneeling with Tony’s legs either side of him. Slicking up his fingers, Steve presses one against Tony’s hole and slowly pushes it in, watching the reaction on Tony’s face.

“Yeah,” Tony says softly, tilting his hips a little. “This body definitely hasn’t done this before.”

“Good,” Steve says, a possessive rush flowing through him at the idea. He knows it’s not real, that Tony got fucked years before Steve came along, but—. Fuck, he wishes it had been him who had the pleasure of seeing Tony fall apart on his first cock.

“What are you thinking?” Tony asks as he looks at Steve, his cock hard again and resting against his stomach.

“I—” Steve pauses as he adds another finger, watching as Tony’s hole takes him so easily even as tight as he is. “That I wish it had been me,” he says, looking up and meeting Tony’s eyes as he fingerfucks him. “That I’d been the one to give you this for the first time, that—”

“That I only ever belonged to you?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, the shame of admitting it making his cheeks heat up.

“You— _fuck_ ,” Tony groans, his body squirming on the sheets as Steve keeps fucking him with his fingers. “Steve, I—it’s always been you,” he says with a low laugh. “Who do you think made me realise I liked men? That when I wanted to get fucked it was always by someone blonde and buff? I didn’t even know you were alive, but—it’s you, Steve. It’s always been you.”

Steve swallows around the sudden lump in his throat and he has no idea what to say to that, he can’t find the words no matter how much he searches. Instead, he removes his fingers and pushes himself up until he meets Tony in a fierce kiss, trying to pour what he can’t say into it. “Ready?” he asks when he pulls away, nudging their noses together.

“Yeah,” Tony says, a soft smile crossing his face, the lack of laugh lines throwing Steve off for a moment. “Fuck me.”

After kissing Tony once more, Steve resituates himself between Tony’s legs before he grabs the lube and slicks his cock up. “You want it like this?” Steve asks, running his hands up Tony’s legs.

“Yeah,” Tony says, curling his legs around Steve’s body. “I want to see you.”

Steve lines himself up against Tony’s hole, dragging the head of his cock teasingly against it and laughing when Tony kicks him with his heel. “Rude,” Steve says as he pushes inside, watching as Tony’s eyes flutter shut, his eyelashes brushing against his flushed cheeks. As much as Steve wants to bend Tony in half and fuck him until he’s screaming, there’s something about slowly sliding inside Tony that’s making his entire body ache. Knowing that, as far as Tony’s body is concerned, this is the first time Tony’s ever taken a cock is making Steve want to stretch this out for as long as possible, to watch Tony take every single inch of him like it’s the first time all over again.

Tony’s legs are squeezing Steve’s sides as he tries to pull him in faster, but Steve easily resists, taking his time until he’s firmly seated inside him.

“Fuck,” Tony breathes out, looking up at Steve, running his hands along Steve’s arms. “I—fuck. I didn’t think—”

“What?”

“It feels like I’ve never had you inside me before,” Tony says, bottom lip red from where he’s been biting at it. “Didn’t expect that,” he says with a grin. “Kind of like it.”

“Good,” Steve says, leaning down and kissing him. It’s still strange to not feel Tony’s goatee scratching against his face, but the fact Steve can bend him in half a lot easier is kind of making up for it. Starting to move his hips, Steve swallows the groan Tony lets out as he slams into him.

He wants to take his time, he does, but Tony’s so goddamn tight around him that Steve doesn’t think he can. He just wants to get lost in Tony’s body, wants to fuck him hard until he’s filling him up, making him cry out in pleasure, and from the way Tony’s clinging to him, that’s exactly what Tony wants as well.

Steve wouldn’t be able to say where he ends and Tony begins, they’re a tangle of sweaty limbs as Steve fucks him, as Tony scrapes his blunt nails along whatever parts of Steve’s skin he can reach, and Steve’s completely lost in the physical feeling of being so enmeshed with Tony’s body.

“Want you to come in me,” Tony’s muttering in Steve’s ear. “Want you to fill me up and keep going, don’t pull out, I know you can, I want to be full of you.”

Tony’s words punch Steve’s orgasm out of him like a thunderbolt, his entire body trembling with the force of it as he spills inside Tony. “Fuck,” he breathes out, his face pressed up against Tony’s cheek. “You really—”

“Yeah,” Tony says, tilting his face until their mouths are brushing together. “Please, I want—please.”

Steve sucks gently at Tony’s bottom lip, feeling himself start to recover, and he reaches down between them, wrapping a hand around Tony’s still hard cock. “And what about this?”

“Wanna come while you’re fucking me,” Tony says, his voice strained. “Used to be able to—didn’t need anyone touching me.”

“Slut,” Steve says with a grin before tracing a drop of sweat running down Tony’s face with his tongue.

Tony returns the smile, his hair a fucked out mess. “Yours,” he says, mouth forming a soft pout. “Always.”

Steve smiles before tentatively moving his hips, his gaze fixed on how Tony’s eyes widen. “Yeah,” Steve says, shifting for a better angle, his own eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he feels Tony tighten around him. “Mine,” he says, leaning down and kissing Tony as he slowly moves his hips, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

“Oh _God_ ,” Tony cries out, his hands slipping against Steve’s sweat slicked skin as he tries to hold on.

Steve’s got Tony’s legs hooked up over his shoulders as he fucks him, trying to get deeper with every thrust, wanting to make sure Tony remembers this when he’s older again. He needs Tony to remember this, for Steve to be the one Tony thinks of when he remembers being fucked for the first time, and Steve’s only slightly ashamed of that. If he could overwrite all of Tony’s previous partners, he would. Steve doesn’t know what that makes him, but right now, with Tony taking his cock like he was made for it, he doesn’t care.

The sound of skin against skin echoes in the bedroom, the setting sun casting shadows across their bodies, and Steve hopes that the cameras in their room are recording, that later they’ll be able to watch this together, because Tony looks so fucking stunning. The orange glow coming through the window lights Tony’s skin up, making Steve want to paint him exactly like this, with Tony’s hole stretched out around Steve cock, sweat running down his body and his head tipped back in bliss.

Tony’s cock is leaking precome all over his stomach, and Steve can’t resist running his hand over the mess, pressing his fingers against the soft skin, but avoiding Tony’s cock. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Steve meets Tony’s eyes and licks it, a grin crossing his face when Tony groans.

“You said you could come without being touched,” Steve says, letting Tony’s legs slide down from his shoulders as he leans over him, Tony’s legs instinctively wrapping around Steve’s torso. “Were you lying?”

“No, no,” Tony says. “Keep going, I can—I’m so close.”

Steve drives into Tony’s body again and again, almost losing himself in his own need to come, in his need to claim this version of Tony’s body for his own. He can’t take his eyes off Tony, memorising every detail of him as he’s like this, not wanting to ever forget what it was like to fuck Tony at this age. Then, he catches a familiar look on Tony’s face, and Tony’s coming, shooting all over himself without a hand anywhere near his cock.

All Steve can think is how fucking beautiful Tony is.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Steve’s coming, his cock pulsing deep inside Tony as he fills him up even more, and he groans, almost falling forward as if his strings have been cut.

“Holy shit,” Tony says quietly as his hands run along Steve’s back. “Steve, that—”

“Yeah,” Steve says, his mouth brushing against Tony’s neck. “Yeah.”

Blindly, Steve seeks out Tony’s mouth, kissing him sloppily, relishing in the feel of Tony’s body underneath him, and the fact that his cock is still inside him. “You good?” Steve asks, one hand cupping Tony’s face.

“Better than.”

Steve smiles, kissing him again before he moves, gently pulling out of Tony even as Tony complains about it. Gathering him up in his arms, Steve rolls onto his back, holding Tony close. “Can’t say I ever expected to do that,” he says, his fingers tracing a lazy pattern over Tony’s skin. “Fucking you at this age, I mean.”

“The future is full of strange and wonderful things,” Tony says with a low laugh. “But you, uh, I mean you don’t—”

“No,” Steve interrupts, knowing exactly what Tony is about to ask. “I don’t wish you were like this all the time.”

“There’s some benefits,” Tony says, pushing himself up on Steve’s chest and locking eyes with him. “I’m a lot bendier like this, recover faster, and hey, no nasty scars either. Can’t really see the downside for you.”

“You wouldn’t be the person I fell in love with,” Steve says. “The man I’ve built a life with. Is having you like this fun? Sure. And if it were permanent, I’d be okay with it because you’re still you where it counts. But I’d miss those scars, I’d miss seeing the evidence of how hard you’ve battled to become the man you are. I’d miss the earned strength of your body. I’d miss seeing the laugh lines on your face, knowing I’ve helped put them there. I’d even miss the goatee.”

There’s a wet laugh from Tony, and he ducks his head. “You’re something else.”

“Tony, I love you,” Steve says, drawing him down until he can kiss him. “And anyway, Bruce said it would wear off in 24 hours, that’s what I was going to tell you before—”

“Before you got distracted by how much you wanted to nail my twink ass?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, feeling his cheeks flush. “That.”

“My twink ass appreciated it,” Tony says. “But I might need a break before we go another round.”

“You, uh, want to?”

“24 hours, Steve,” Tony says, raising an eyebrow. “You think I was joking about wanting to ride you while I’m this age?”

Steve shifts awkwardly, feeling his cock twitch at the thought of holding Tony’s slim hips tightly as Tony bounces on his cock. He can picture it in his mind, how gorgeous Tony would look above him, how Steve could leave bruises on his skin from holding him firm, and—. “Jesus, Tony,” Steve says, dragging him into a kiss as he slides a hand down to Tony’s ass and squeezes.

“Yeah,” Tony says, brushing their noses together when the kiss breaks. “We’re going to have fun.”

And Steve? Well, he can’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1311373661904011264?s=20)
> 
> fic post on [tumblr](https://gotthesilver.tumblr.com/post/630709284000399360/fic-sins-born-in-a-kiss-mcu-stevetony)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tội Lỗi Được Sinh Ra Từ Một Nụ Hôn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282367) by [Jeong_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95)




End file.
